


Rewired

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (how not to do it), Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Edgeplay, Electrocardiography, Erotic Electrostimulation, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Wired", for Abraxas.</p><p>Cas takes his use of electricity up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewired

**Author's Note:**

> Abraxas, here's the sequel I promised! And I finally got round to writing more smut fic for this series.

Cas had Dean tied down and wired up again. This time, there were no electrodes between his legs to keep him permanently hooked up to the power, but there were still a couple of leads attached to his chest to feed into the EKG. Fewer than last time, Dean noticed. Cas was leaving himself more space, wanting as much of Dean's skin available to him as possible.

The EKG was already switched on, as Cas wanted to listen to the reaction's from Dean's heart while he lubed him up. Its rhythm was satisfyingly quick, but not frantic yet. There was more work to be done to get Dean's heart to go wild, and since they were switching things up, Cas hoped that would add to his excitement.

The angel straddled Dean's thighs, generously smearing lube on the throbbing cock pointing up at him from between Dean's legs. It went on slick and cool, and Cas glanced up at Dean's face to see him biting his lip with pleasure. They didn't normally do things this way round, and Dean was clearly enjoying the unfamiliar experience of having his cock be the one to get lubed up. Cas did a thorough job, making sure to layer the viscous liquid on as thickly as possible, and even spreading some of it underneath Dean's foreskin.

Dean grunted as the fluid was rubbed onto the sensitive pink flesh. "Should I take this as a compliment that you think my dick's especially big?" he remarked, noticing how much Cas was using.

The angel smirked. "It's not regular lube; it's extra conductive. You'll be glad there's a lot of it on when I get the power going."

That piqued Dean's excitement a little more, causing a slight stutter in the readout from the EKG. Cas grinned at the sound. He loved the way Dean's body responded to things he did to it: loved the way Dean's bottom lip would whiten as his teeth bit down in pleasure; the delightful flutter of his eyelashes against freckled cheeks; the little jumps of his heart...

Dean let out a sigh that turned into a soft whine, yet another sound that Cas found so incredibly beautiful. The way Cas was handling Dean's cock was enough to make Dean squirm with pleasure already, and he tugged at his restraints as his knees and elbows flexed and his toes curled. Cas pressed his weight down harder against Dean's thighs to keep him still. Dean's knees weren't spread as widely as last time, but they were wide enough that Cas could still reach down between them to play with his hole if he wanted to. He did so now, grazing a slick, wet finger against Dean's opening. "Didn't think I'd leave you with nothing down there now, did you?" he teased as he pushed the digit inside.

The only response Dean managed was to moan needily, trying to wriggle his hips to push himself down further onto Cas' finger.

Cas chuckled. "You really act like a little slut sometimes, you know, Dean. I'm not going to give it all to you in one go." He pulled his finger out then, prompting a disappointed whine and a death glare for his teasing. Cas smirked at how disgruntled Dean looked. The man really had no patience. "I've got to get myself lubed up first, Dean," Cas said, recoating his fingers and then lifting himself up with his thighs so that he could access his own hole. "But don't worry, you can watch."

He gave Dean a mischievous wink as he reached behind himself to start stretching his ass open, and Dean's lips parted slightly at the sight. He stared, entranced, as Cas slowly fingered himself, the angel's pupils blown wide and a look of intense pleasure on his face. An ache swept over Dean for it to be his cock doing that to Cas, buried deep inside of him and driving him to the brink of ecstasy. His cock throbbed, and a small amount of precome leaked out to join the excessive amount of lube coating his tip.

Cas noticed and licked his lips. His own cock was flushed and swollen, and it began to dribble out clear fluid onto Dean's stomach. They should probably get started.

With his hole nice and slick, Cas shuffled his way a little further up the bed to position himself over Dean's cock. Dean watched him with darkened eyes, and Cas heard the beeping of the EKG grow faster. He paused once he had Dean's cockhead braced against his hole and smirked. "Is something wrong, Dean? Your heart sounds a little distressed."

Dean glared. "Fuck you, Cas. Stop teasing and just _do it_."

He sounded so needy and desperate that Cas couldn't refuse. Steadily, the angel eased himself down onto Dean's cock, feeling the thickness slide smoothly up into him. Dean gasped, taken aback by the intensity of the unfamiliar feeling, and Cas stared down at him intently. He looked so gorgeous like this, spread out lewd and depraved beneath him while Cas took his cock in down to the hilt.

The beeps of the EKG wailed frantically, and Cas' grin widened. Dean was writhing and yelling with pleasure. " _Fuck Cas..._ god that feels so good..."

Cas kept himself still, allowing Dean to adjust to the tight warmth of his body but not adding any more friction yet. It felt incredible to have Dean inside him, but this wasn't meant to be the main part of the show. Cas licked his lips feverishly as he and Dean met each other's gaze, both eagerly anticipating what was to come next. "You ready for the power?" Cas asked hoarsely, and Dean nodded eagerly back.

With his own breathing coming faster, Cas reached for the device he'd laid out at the side of the bed. Dean's heart rate kicked up a further few notches as he watched, his gaze landing on the peculiar apparatus. Truth be told, Dean didn't know exactly what it was. It looked like somebody had gutted a defibrillator and reassembled it strangely, completely replacing the power source and adding thin sheets of rubber to the paddles.

What Cas hadn't told him was that was exactly what he'd done.

The angel took each of the paddles in his hands and then brought them to hover over Dean's torso as he debated where to put them. He’d taken care when assembling the customised device that it would be safe to use on Dean and wouldn’t burn or electrocute him, but Cas was now able to deliver much higher bursts of voltage to Dean's body than he had been using the somewhat tamer e-stim box he'd had last time. This would certainly make things interesting.

Dean had already agreed to let Cas shock his chest so long as he kept an eye on his heart, but Cas intended to work up to that. For now, he had other plans.

Teasingly, Cas moved the paddles lower down Dean's body and then settled them against the outside of Dean's thighs just behind where his own buttocks rested. He held off on discharging, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's. "You ready?"

The look on Dean's face said he hadn't really needed to ask. " _Yes._ "

Cas discharged the paddles.

The shock coursed violently through Dean, and Cas felt the tingle of it through his own legs as he straddled him. Electricity buzzed across the hunter’s skin, leaving him feeling weak-kneed while the voltage penetrated deeper to ignite his nerve endings. An elated cry tore from Dean's throat and for a moment the EKG went wild, Dean's heart stuttering and skipping with the thrill. Cas felt Dean's cock twitch inside him and he gave a delighted grunt. "How was that?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Fucking incredible," Dean gasped out breathlessly. "More, _please..._ "

Cas obliged. This time he raised the paddles and placed them just below his own hips, so that both he and Dean would feel the benefits. After giving the device a few seconds to recharge, he pressed the button again.

Both of them yelled, feeling the voltage shock through Cas' pelvic region and along Dean's cock. Cas' muscles convulsed, so that Dean felt the soft warmth inside Cas' body clenching tightly around him, and he writhed and screamed in delight. It was fucking mindblowing. Any more of this, and he thought he'd be coming in the next few seconds.

Remaining in control, Cas shifted the paddles once again. He didn't want to finish either of them too quickly, and there were things he wanted to get Dean's heart to do before they were ready for that.

The EKG was already going crazy and Dean's chest was shuddering as he hyperventilated, skin flushed with sweat. This was the most excited Cas had seen him during one of their sessions for a while.

Infuriatingly slowly, the angel rolled his hips downwards onto Dean’s length, and Dean groaned. The noise made Cas’ own dick throb, and he deliberately pushed himself down harder so he felt Dean’s cock strike his prostate. A tremor ran through his entire body at the feeling, but he knew he could hold off his own orgasm until Dean finished first. The control he had over Dean’s heart was what gave him the biggest kick, and Cas thought he should get started on that.

The angel reached for the power box and turned down the voltage just slightly. He didn’t have it set as high as a regular defibrillator to begin with, but when he was about to shock a perfectly healthy organ just for the thrill of it, he didn’t want to overdo things. The paddles settled down on Dean’s torso: one placed flat over his sternum, the other just below his left ribs. Dean had briefly shut his eyes as he tried to cope with the overload of sensation feeding into his brain, but now he opened them again, catching Cas’ gaze as they steadily looked at each other. Dean was breathing heavily and the EKG was making warning noises, but those were all signs of his heightened arousal.

“Are you ready for me to do this, Dean?” Cas asked hoarsely, aching for Dean to say yes.

Dean’s tongue swiped nervously over his lips. “Is my heart gonna do something crazy when you do?”

“Yes.” The answer was honest, succinct, and more than a little excited.

Butterflies swirled in Dean’s stomach and he felt his heart banging hard inside his chest. This was nerve-wracking, arousing, and kind of fucking scary all at the same time, and as much as he wanted to please Cas, he had to take a moment to collect himself. The angel gazed steadily down at him, patiently awaiting his answer. It was the moment of truth for Dean. He was about to put his life in Castiel’s hands: trust him to the push him right to the edge and then pull him back, and he had to decide if he was ready.

Truthfully, Dean’s mind had been made up a long time ago. He took a deep breath and made his reply. “Alright, do it.” His voice was deepened with arousal.

With an eager grin flashing over his features, the angel pressed the button to discharge the device once more.

As the third burst of charge was delivered, Dean’s entire body convulsed. He felt the shockwave slam through his chest, violently forcing the air from his lungs as the electric impulses tore away his control of his own muscles. He wasn’t breathing, but he didn’t care as the mad rush of endorphins and dizzying buzz of electricity took over. His back arched and his hips jerked involuntarily upwards to force him deeper inside Cas, making his head spin with the sudden rush of sensation. Even the pain that rippled through his ribcage was pure euphoria. His heart fluttered and hammered and leapt in what was an entirely inconsistent rhythm, feeling like it was dancing inside his chest. It was terrifying but wonderful.

Cas grinned as he heard Dean’s heart stutter. The EKG was screaming at him, but the noise meant that the little bundle of pulsating muscle inside Dean’s chest was entirely under his control. It could beat or whither on his command, and now as it struggled and failed to pump it left Dean on an oxygen-starved high. This had to be the most fun way of coming close to dying Dean would ever experience.

Cas could feel Dean’s cock softening inside him from his inconsistent circulation. The sensation was new and interesting, and Cas’ muscles clamped down tightly to try to hold the organ in his body. A feeble but delighted moan slipped from Dean’s lips as he felt the clenching, heightened and distorted by the shortage of blood reaching his brain. His eyes were drifting shut and his limbs felt weak. He couldn’t have many more seconds of consciousness left, but what he did have were some of the most thrillingly euphoric seconds he could ever remember. This may well be the most pleasantly exciting kind of danger he’d ever been in, if there was, in fact, any real danger. He knew that Cas would keep him safe.

The angel had placed the paddles down, concentrating instead on the ecstatic look on Dean’s face and the irregular beat of his heart. Castiel paid close attention to ensure that he enjoyed it as much as possible for the short moments that he could, while at the same time making certain that no permanent harm would come to Dean. For just a few seconds, Castiel pressed a hand down firmly against Dean’s ribcage to detect the uncoordinated beating beneath his ribs, and he felt a fresh rush of blood to his own cock as he detected it. Dean looked so gorgeously helpless beneath him, his heart fluttering frantically, and that was all down to Cas.

Being careful not to abuse Dean’s trust in him, the angel gave it no more than a couple of minutes before he engaged his powers to restore Dean’s heartbeat again. As blood rushed back to Dean’s brain in time with the steadily resuming rhythm, the rush of oxygen triggered yet another burst of euphoria. Dean’s eyes snapped fully open and a sharp cry left his throat an instant before Cas felt him come inside him. His spurts were long and forceful, and Dean himself looked utterly shocked and disoriented that he’d finished so suddenly. Yet at the same time, he seemed completely blissed out.

Cas gasped and ground his hips downwards as he felt himself filled with Dean’s come, but although his cock gave a heavy twitch, he himself held off. They were a long way from done yet. He didn’t shift himself away, leaving Dean’s partially stiffened cock still inside him to give Dean chance to harden again.

Breathing heavily, Cas stared down at the hunter below him, whose own chest was heaving as his breaths came in sharp bursts. “Hey,” Cas said with a grin, reaching out a hand to gently run his fingers down the side of Dean’s face. “Back with me?”

Dean blinked up at him, and then puffed out his cheeks and slammed his head back onto the pillows below his head. He screwed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to quicken his recovery. “Fucking Hell, Cas…” he panted out, sounding overwhelmed.

“How was it?”

“Fucking _amazing,_ man, but I think I’ve gone completely crazy if I like having you nearly kill me this much.”

Cas frowned a little, soothingly caressing Dean’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I never nearly kill you, Dean. Even if I completely stop your heart, I’ll always keep you safe. That’s a promise.”

“I know, Cas,” Dean murmured softly back. “I know. That’s why I love you so much.”

Cas smiled then, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. As he withdrew, he reached a hand behind his own back and down between Dean’s legs to seek out his hole. Once he found it, he pressed a finger against the already partially slicked opening, causing Dean to yelp. A wicked grin had settled on the angel’s features. “How about…” Cas began to suggest, “This time I put a dildo up there, and then we go again?”

Dean licked his lips and stared eagerly back up at him, his heart rate already beginning to quicken again at the suggestion. Cas could feel him returning to rock hardness inside him. “Yeah…” Dean gasped out hoarsely, skin flushed and pupils blown wide with lust. “ _Let’s_.”


End file.
